


Парень с обложки

by Harly_Packs



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Love, M/M, Romance, Stalking, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harly_Packs/pseuds/Harly_Packs
Summary: Он так бы и остался для Сакурая парнем с обложки, если бы однажды не сошел с цветных страниц на гладкий пол спортзала академии





	Парень с обложки

Первый раз Сакурай увидел его на развороте журнала «Нон-но». Светловолосый парень жизнерадостно улыбался, сжимая в руке бутылку газированной воды. На соседнем развороте он пил эту самую газировку, запрокинув голову и щедро проливая мимо рта. Вода прозрачными блестящими струйками стекала по щекам и шее, листавшие журнал девчонки вздыхали и млели, а Сакурай стоял, смотрел и думал, что, наверное, эта газировка должна быть очень вкусной.

Вечером по дороге домой Сакурай купил себе номер «Нон-но». 

— Это для сестры, — зачем-то объяснил он девушке за кассой.

Купленный журнал он открыл только дома. Честно пролистал от корки до корки, прежде чем добрался до центрального разворота. Долго смотрел, потом задумчиво потрогал пальцем липкий глянец и полез за ножницами.

Парень с рекламы газировки оказался весьма популярной моделью: спустя несколько недель у Сакурая было уже с десяток картинок — в основном реклама модной одежды и еще две, где блондин рекламировал энергетическую содовую. 

Вырезанные фотографии Сакурай складывал в атлас по истории, а по вечерам доставал их, раскладывал на кровати и подолгу разглядывал. Затем так же аккуратно складывал обратно, ставил атлас обратно на полку, а сам ложился в постель, закрывал глаза и представлял, как случайно сталкивается с ним в толпе на улице или в вагоне метро.

Возможно, вскорости эти чувства прошли бы сами собой, и парень с обложки забылся, оставшись для Сакурая просто лицом с картинки. Если бы в один прекрасный день не решил сойти с цветных страниц на гладкий пол спортзала академии.

Сакурай как раз примерялся забросить очередной мяч, когда за спиной послышался голос Имаеши:

— О, какие неожиданные люди! Это к тебе?

Сакурай машинально повернул голову. Сердце дернулось так, словно решило отправиться в корзину вместо мяча — в дверях стоял его парень с обложки.

— Привет! — он призывно замахал рукой и улыбнулся, глядя прямо на Сакурая, затем закрутил головой, с любопытством оглядывая большой спортзал. — Я был в Токио и вот заглянул посмотреть, как ты устроился на новом месте.

«Но... откуда... что происходит? Откуда они все узнали? Откуда он здесь?»

— Я... — начал Сакурай и умолк. — Й-я... м-мы здесь...

В горле пересохло, язык словно прилип к гортани.

— Нормально устроился, — внезапно буркнул у него за спиной Аомине. — И с чего такая забота? Мог просто позвонить.

— Это было бы не так интересно, — он склонил голову к плечу и улыбнулся, снова заставив сердце Сакурая пуститься вскачь. — Аоминеччи, ни за что не поверю, что ты не рад меня видеть.

Тот фыркнул.

— С чего бы мне радоваться? Ладно, — обернувшись, он с силой запустил мяч в сторону кольца. Попал. — Идем, провожу тебя на электричку. 

Парень с обложки заулыбался шире.

— Имаеши! — через плечо бросил Аомине. — Я закончил на сегодня.

— Что значит, закончил? — вскинулся Вакамацу. — Ничего ты не закончил! А ну вернись!

— Остынь, — Имаеши цепко ухватил Вакамацу за локоть. — Все в порядке — я доволен сегодняшними результатами. Всем остальным — не отвлекаемся! — он повысил голос. — Продолжаем тренировку!

Сакурай застыл на месте, глядя вслед уходящим и с трудом борясь с удушающим разочарованием. Все это было слишком несправедливо — и то, что парень с обложки пришел, но вовсе не к нему, а почему-то к Аомине, и то, что Сакурай не смог не только поговорить или рассмотреть его поближе, но даже просто посмотреть из окна, когда он будет проходить через двор. 

— Не переживай, — Имаеши, как всегда, подошел неслышно. — Аомине в нашей команде. А старые друзья для него теперь будут только противниками.

— Я не... — Сакурай вздрогнул. — Простите. А кто он?

— Кисе? Так они с Аомине играли в одной команде. Ах да, я забыл — ты же не читаешь спортивных журналов. Если хочешь, возьми в библиотеке «Баскетбол Маунтли» за прошлый год.

Имаеши отошел, как обычно сказав слишком много и одновременно слишком мало. А Сакурай теперь мог думать только о том, что библиотека сегодня уже закрыта.

Прошла неделя.

Теперь Сакурай знал, что парня его мечты действительно зовут Кисе — Кисе Рёта, что раньше он учился в средней школе Тейко, что в баскетбол пришел совсем недавно, но успел по праву войти в команду Поколения Чудес.

За это время его коллекция пополнилась вырезками: Кисе с мячом в руках, Кисе в форме средней школы Тейко и Кисе, забивающий данк. На этих фотографиях Кисе уже не улыбался так часто, но выглядел даже лучше, потому что был настоящим. И мечтать о настоящем Кисе оказалось куда более волнующе.

Спустя еще неделю Кисе снова объявился в Тоо. Сакурай заметил его случайно — когда они с Аомине уже направлялись в сторону ворот. Наверное, Кисе снова пришел навестить бывшего сокомандника, и Аомине снова шел его провожать. Сакурай постоял минутку, затем подхватил сумку и помчался к выходу.

Большую часть дороги они молчали. Вернее, молчал Аомине, а Кисе говорил. Кисе говорил, а Сакурай слушал. Аомине с Кисе вместе дошли до моста возле станции и там расстались. Кисе бодро заскакал вниз по ступенькам, Аомине повернул и пошел по мосту обратно. Все это время следовавший за ним на приличном расстоянии Сакурай прятался за автоматом с игрушками, выжидая, пока тот пройдет мимо. Он улыбался. Потому что последнее, что крикнул Кисе Аомине, было «До встречи!»

И он снова ждал Аомине во дворе академии в следующую пятницу. И Аомине снова провожал его до моста.

Кисе нравилось в Кайджо — его новой команде, пару раз Сакураю удалось уловить знакомые имена: Мидорима и Куроко, бывшие сокомандники Аомине. Сакурай знал — теперь он читал спортивные журналы. 

Сакураю было интересно все — потому что это касалось Кисе.

Аомине же, наоборот, казалось, ничего не интересовало, но, тем не менее, он каждый раз терпеливо провожал Кисе до самой станции. Так они и ходили — Аомине с Кисе и безмолвной и неслышной тенью следом — Сакурай.

Наступило лето, а прогулки по пятницам, вместо того чтобы прекратиться, становились все продолжительнее, вместо короткой прямой дороги мимо кинотеатра и раменной Аомине с Кисе теперь ходили кружным путем — мимо длинной стены парка. Прятаться здесь было даже легче, кроме того, смотреть на Кисе и слушать его теперь можно было куда дольше, однако Сакурая отчего-то это совсем не радовало. После первых минут болтовни Кисе притихал, и дальше они с Аомине шли молча, перекидываясь редкими короткими фразами. Это было неудивительно — темы для разговора у них должны были закончиться еще несколько недель назад.

В эту пятницу все было как обычно: Кисе ждал Аомине у ворот. Когда дошли до станции, начало смеркаться, но, вместо того,чтобы как обычно махнуть рукой и бежать на поезд, Кисе продолжал о чем-то негромко разговаривать с Аомине.

«Да иди ты уже!» — с неожиданной злостью подумал Сакурай.

Но Кисе все стоял, покачиваясь с носка на пятку, и молчал, глядя куда-то через плечо Аомине. Тот молчал тоже и смотрел прямо на Кисе. Внезапно он мотнул головой в противоположную станции сторону — там в стороне от дороги виднелась огороженная сеткой баскетбольная площадка.

Уже почти стемнело, и вдоль улицы один за другим зажигались фонари. Надо было спешить домой, но Сакурай тоже пошел вслед за ними, а на душе у него все сильнее скребли кошки.

У кого-то из двоих оказался с собой мяч, однако полноценной игры все равно не вышло. Аомине почти сразу начал безбожно фолить, он все время шел на прямой контакт, цеплял Кисе бедром или плечом, а один раз даже удержал рукой. Сначала Кисе не очень-то обращал на это внимание и даже пару раз пихнул его в ответ, но потом остановился и начал что-то сердито выговаривать — из кустов на противоположной стороне, где засел Сакурай, не очень-то хорошо было слышно, но о смысле сказанного можно было догадаться без труда.

Ответа Кисе не дождался — Аомине крутил в руках мяч и только скалился в ответ. Кисе покачал головой и направился к скамейке, на которую они в беспорядке побросали вещи. Выудив из сумки бутылку, начал жадно пить большими глотками, запрокинув голову так, что вода проливалась мимо и по щекам стекала прямо на майку. Это было совсем не похоже на ту идеальную картинку из журнала, но Сакурая бросило в жар, словно это он только что бегал с Кисе плечом к плечу по площадке. Не задумываясь, он высунулся далеко вперед, пытаясь разглядеть как можно больше. 

В этот момент гулко ударил об асфальт мяч — Сакурай вздрогнул и шарахнулся обратно в кусты. Однако заметить его было некому: Аомине, внезапно оказавшийся совсем рядом с Кисе, взял бутылку у него из руки и, глядя прямо в глаза, сделал глоток. Тот не шевелился — не пытался вернуть бутылку и отодвинуться, просто смотрел. Он ничего не сделал, даже когда Аомине внезапно выпустил бутылку из рук, позволяя ей упасть на землю, и, толкнув рукой в плечо, резко впечатал Кисе спиной в ограждающую сетку — та жалобно и протестующе заскрипела.

Тогда Кисе замер и медленно откинул назад голову, открывая шею. Приоткрыв рот, он молча смотрел, как Аомине подходит вплотную и встает близко-близко, упираясь локтями в сетку по обе стороны головы Кисе. Их лица почти соприкасались, губы Кисе шевельнулись, однако он не отвернулся и не оттолкнул, а неуверенно поднял руки и сжал в кулаках майку на спине Аомине — так отчаянно, словно боялся не устоять на ногах. 

Беззвучно шевеля губами, Сакурай поднялся и выпрямился во весь рост. Не понимая, что делает, он выбрался из кустов и медленно побрел вперед, думая только о том, что ему нужно видеть. Он должен знать. Подойдя к самой сетке, он вцепился в нее пальцами и застыл, в голове крутилась одна мысль: «Нет, нет... Пожалуйста, только не это!»

Несмотря на сгустившиеся сумерки, теперь ему хорошо было видно обоих. Аомине уткнулся лицом в шею Кисе и обхватил его за пояс, а тот дышал прерывисто, словно ему не хватало воздуха, и все комкал в пальцах футболку. Аомине толкнулся вперед бедрами — раз, другой, третий. Сетка снова заскрипела, а Кисе застонал — приглушенно и низко, как от боли, а затем обхватил Аомине руками за шею и притянул к себе ближе. Сакурай зажмурился, отворачиваясь — с него было довольно. Отойдя от сетки, он на ощупь нашарил в траве свою сумку и, не разбирая дороги, побрел прочь.

Дома он заперся в комнате и методично собрал все вырезки — старые и новые. Сидя на полу, долго рвал их: сперва пополам, потом еще раз и еще, стараясь не смотреть на мелькавшие куски картинок. Затем аккуратно собрал все обрывки и отнес в мусорный бак за домом. 

Слезы все копились, но почему-то никак не хотели пролиться, облегчая боль — только жгли глаза. Погасив свет, Сакурай забрался под одеяло и долго лежал, глядя в темноту и думая о том, что, быть может, все это даже к лучшему. И пусть у него нет ни гения Аомине, ни зловещей харизмы Имаеши, ни даже бесконечных ног и белобрысой шевелюры Вакамацу. Но у него есть гордость и свое право на любовь. И когда-нибудь у него тоже будут бессмысленные прогулки после уроков — с неловким молчанием и случайными касаниями рук, и он тоже будет с кем-то жадно целоваться на пустой площадке, наплевав на весь мир вокруг.

Все это будет, не сегодня — значит, завтра. Нужно только подождать.


End file.
